Image scanning and photocopying are methods of reproducing a graphical or textual image. In other words, by scanning or photocopying a desired image, a nearly identical reproduction may be produced.
Document or image reproduction typically includes placing a desired document on a transparent target scanning area of a scanning device where it can be optically scanned by the internal scanning components of the scanning device. Once scanned, the desired document is then reproduced on an image receiving medium through the transfer of the scanned image onto the image receiving medium.
However, because the target scanning area of scanning, photocopying, or other document reproduction devices is traditionally predetermined by the manufacturer, a user of a scanning device often acquires certain shading or umbrae on the reproduction of the scanned document or object. For example, if a user scans a bound set of documents (e.g. a bound volume) using a traditional scanning device and method, the spine of the scanned bound set of documents will often show on the reproduced image as a shadow or umbra. Similarly, the extraneous pages of the volume being scanned will often create certain patterns on the edges of the reproduced image. Moreover, blemishes, extraneous writings, typing, marks in general, or any other certain imperfection in the document or object being scanned may be reproduced as patterns or images on the reproduced image.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the system and method is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the system and method to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system and method as defined by the appended claims.